


Do You Need Anybody?

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Rumble (殺し)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fugitive AU, M/M, this is cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The green eyes gave him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Need Anybody?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moownk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moownk/gifts).



> Guess who's back. Back again.

Robert strolled down the streets of Pushkin, going on another probably doomed to fail quest to find what he was looking for – just like everyone else in this world. The difference, or maybe it was not that different, was that Robert had no idea of what he wanted to find and this was mildly upsetting, not to say frustrating.

At first, his main goal had long, jet black hair, huge green eyes and a permanent cigarette dangling from the left hand. Then he realized James wasn't stupid at all and he would never hide somewhere to then give his location away by showing off that already known pure beauty, a trace of the Whitehouse family; stunning, but sharp. He just hoped the boy would be at least holding his ethereal essence and the witty words.

It had been already one week. The city wasn't big; in fact it was fairly possible to wander around easily without getting lost in a crowd or down alleys, something Robert found extremely pleasant. If he wasn't so desperate to find something – anything – about his boy, he would have explored mindlessly and left days ago to report a failed mission to his boss, but something was telling him that was the right place, he had to stay. And definitely not fly home alone.

The morning welcomed him with warm sunbeams directed to his face, as if kissing all over it like James himself used to do. He went over a small pharmacy to buy some cigarettes and brushed the sleep away from his blue eyes, yawning loudly and not caring about getting dirty looks. He didn't intend to stay around that people for much longer and was too exhausted to think about being remotely polite.

With a wave of the hand he pointed his favourite brand to the cashier, who put it in a bag and accepted the counted money. Robert yawned again; he was barely getting any sleep lately, stranded with worry.

As he was heading to the door, something caught his eye. It was nothing impressive, just a small woman standing on the hair products aisle and analyzing carefully each brand that seemed to be all american. She had ginger hair, but the colour wasn't natural, given the top of the head was almost unnoticeable black. Robert noticed, though. A simple detail that made all the difference.

Even on heeled boots she was short and the heavy winter clothes didn't help. Each hand had a black glove, pretty much the same colour of the rest of the outfit. She had her back turned on the blond man and the way she moved was swift, precise, didn't waste moments. Looked almost stiff and masculine.

Without realizing, Robert stood by the end of the corridor staring at her dilemma with the boxes until she finally decided on a lighter one and turned towards him, lifting her face.

And green eyes met blue ones. She stopped dead on her tracks, boots clacking loudly against the marble of the floor and figure still. Her shoulders were tighter than before, the leafy orbs huge with surprise, eyebrows disappearing under the wavy side fringe as she continued looking afraid. It had to be...

It had, it had.

– Uh... I’m-

– _Don’t!_ – she whispered hastily, denying with the head and taking a deep breath. Her eyes were now filled with a thin layer of tears and her lips trembled with each passing second. Turning to the cashier direction, the only sound Robert could hear was the _clic clac_ of her boots and the pound of his heart inside his ears.

Robert watched again as she shakily paid and trotted over him in that huge heels that made her look even more fragile. She hadn't time to lose; hooked an arm over his and guided both out of the pharmacy and into the street, mending themselves with the crowd.

He couldn't find words to say while feeling the known heat beside him. It had to be. It was.

They walked for some time in silence until they got to a warm and cozy cafe and the man was trembling all along the way, euphoric over the prospect of that woman actually being who he wanted. He had no doubts now, even the smell was the same. She was still holding a pregnant silence, making the blond sit with her in the last boot before finally speaking, the strained look aggravating on her face. Her gloved hands instantly went to his face, holding tight.

– Robert...

– Is it... Goodness, is it really you? I’d never mistake those eyes, Ja-

– Jane! Jane, that’s my name, mister – she suddenly blurted, looking at a point in front of them. A waitress was coming to get their orders – don’t be silly! Oh, the waitress! I want a bottle of water.

– I... Me too – he swallowed the lump on his throat.

When she went away, Jane looked at the blond man again.

– _Call me Jane. Don’t be stupid._

But he wasn't worried anymore and just grinned, hands grabbing hers under the table. They exchanged a look and Robert finally took in what was happening. Clearly James was smarter than he thought, fleeing away and disguising himself as a woman to avoid misfortunes regarding the Russian mafia, that would never think of looking for a ginger woman down on the little city of the same country.

His eyes were still the same, though, and Seymour noticed they had the same vibrant green as before, the lips slightly coloured with a pink gloss, the cheeks as well, but this was because of the cold weather. James always loved the warm sun and the hot beaches from his country, it must have been terrible for him to live somewhere with an endless winter.

– Jane – he whispered the foreign name – you’re still as beautiful as I remember.

– I missed you so much... – she squeezed their hands tightly, inching closer – I don’t know how you found me, but...

– Mark. Mark helped me. I swore I’d do it carefully, not leave traces behind... I just needed to see you.

She finally smiled, perfect teeth showing and pale skin being adorned with the trails of the falling tears.

– I’m so glad you did. Six months on my own... It was driving me mad, Rob. I thought of you every single day, I thought... I thought we’d never... – she choked on her own sobbing words, burying the face on Robert’s coat. He held her close and let everything drain, weeping lightly on her hair as well. The waitress came, but they didn't notice her and she silently placed the water bottles over the table, inching away with some curiosity.

****

– So... This is my place. Not big, but cozy and comfortable. As much comfortable it can get when you’re living far away from everyone you love and in a place you completely hate. You can call me my name, now. It’s safe – Jane, well, James turned around and wiped the gloss off, discarding a good amount of feminine clothing over a chair. His words were fast just like Robert was used to and it made him happy, good to know he was still the old John.

Now he looked less like a woman, Robert concluded, except for the haircut. Under the light of the kitchen, his face was clearer. The boyish essence has disappeared and now a handsome man with red strands stood before him, almost like other person, but smiling like only his Johnny would.

– What are you thinking of? – he asked, bare feet tip-toeing over Robert in a swift motion that was just like they had never been apart.

– I’m thinking you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life – the blond man answered honestly. His hands went to James’ waist and stroked lightly under the denim of the black shirt.

– Let’s make love – he whispered, kissing Robert mouth with as much grace as the first time, leading him outside the kitchen and falling over the couch.

They laughed. There was no need to worry.


End file.
